1. Field of the Invention
Methods, apparatuses and systems consistent with the present invention relate to a service for user search, and in particular, to providing a service that searches users having similar taste in use of contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology, demands for various kinds of digital contents, such as music, movies, and games, are increasing. A user may make contact with people having similar tastes in order to search and use contents according to his/her taste and to exchange other kinds of information. For example, the user may join a club on a Web site so as to share various kinds and a large amount of information.
However, in the related art, in order for the user to obtain information related to the contents, which is being played, from another user, the user needs to upload an inquiry about the contents to the Web site or request to chat with other users, who are currently connected to the Web site, through IMs (Instant Messages). That is, in the related art, real-time information exchange is rarely performed.
In recent years, there are many users who store tens or hundreds of contents in a portable terminal, such as a cellular phone or a PMP (Portable Multimedia Player) and play desired contents without regard to time constraint or specific locations. The user who is using such a portable terminal rarely exchanges information with a user having similar taste in real time.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a technology that allows a user to exchange information related to contents, which the user is using, with other users having similar taste in real time.